Tatsumaki Hozuki
'First Name ' Tatsumaki Last Name Hozuki IMVU Username MadaraNoAniki Nickname (optional) (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) Age & Date of Birth 19 3/3/230 Gender Male Ethnicity Hozuki Clan Height 6'1" Weight 180 Blood Type AB+ Occupation Shinobi: Jounin Scars/Tattoos None Affiliation Kumogakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Very calm and centered Tatsumaki tries to exude an air of professionalism with everything he does. Albeit despite his demeanor he isn’t the metaphorical ‘Stick-in-the-mud’ type of guy. Like any one person he is capable of irrational thinking; though it’s a rare sight to see such thought patterns when dealing with him. When around people he can trust he tries to speak more freely; while maintaining a more reserved nature around strangers. His depth in tone normally alters depending on who he’s speaking with; while softer tones are used to comfort those close to him, he utilizes a deeper one for those he doesn’t know. Regardless of which he seems to have a slightly hoarse voice. As an individual he tries to carry himself with a degree of natural fluidity when he walks. He is also very charismatic and not averse to praising other people when it is due. Nevertheless he can lose himself ever-so-often; a fact made clear by the ritualistic consumption of his fallen enemies flesh. Though he partakes in such a savage practice he likes to keep some civility; often cooking, curing or stewing the meat he peels from their bodies. Nindo (optional) "Fighting shinobi from other countries is one thing, but fighting people from my own village leaves a bad taste in my mouth." "Hey, if you lot are going to try and kill somebody, who better than me?" "I can't believe I'd be protecting their hides this often!" Bloodline/Clan The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. Hōzuki (鬼灯; Literally meaning "demon lantern") is the Japanese word for the "chinese lantern" or "winter cherry", a fruit which resembles Chinese paper lanterns. Family Patriarch – Kaiso Hozuki: Assuming the role of Tatsumaki’s father he would have taught him everything he knows as far as combat, and the use of their Kekkei genkai was concerned. Now a jounin in the Kumogakure reserve he spends the majority of his time tending to the needs of his family. Roughly in his late forties he seems to have aged gracefully appearing several years younger than he actually is. Matriarch– Sorui Hozuki: Much like her husband she assumed the role of Tatsumaki’s mother the day she gave birth to him. At her core she was a very sneaky women and the source of her son’s cunning. Unlike her husband she gave up on the life of a shinobi early on; stopping to start a small and lucrative business after her third failed attempt to reach the rank of jounin. Now she runs a popular restaurant providing cuisines her ancestors would have eaten. Family roots– They can be traced back to Kirigakure no sato; both their great- great grandparents having migrated to kumogakure some time after the end of the fourth shinobi war. The restaurant run by Sorui shows that customs and traditions had been passed down through their family. Ninja Rank It would have been nearly three years now since he had been promoted to Jounin; though the memory of his time as a genin and chunin still lingered strongly in his mind. His time as a genin would have been spent laboring away at the perfection of his clan’s kekkei genkai; though such a degree wouldn’t have come until later when he was taking the chunin exam. Unlike most genin he requested that his jounin sensei withheld him from taking the exam the first time around; his teammates didn’t share the same feeling. Often he sabotaged his own team forcing them to have been disqualified and unable to pass. It was tiresome but it paid off in the end when they had tripled their actual field experience when they actually passed. Of course the wait put them graduating at the age of twelve rather than at the age of ten like their classmates from the academy. Regardless they were able to outperform some of the other squads by leaps and bounds. As a chunin he honed his team leadership and compatibility with others; this widened the range of his combat possiblities and gained the respect of others for when it was needed. Element One Suiton: Ninja Art: Hidden Mist~(D-rank) This displacement jutsu is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mists thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan, but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dojutsu. Water release: Water Mirror~( B-rank) The user creates a large, flat, circular pool of water in front of their opponent. Its surface acts like a mirror, perfectly reflecting the attacking targets. By then hooking onto and rotating the 'mirror' 90° with their weapon, the reflections emerge and materialize from the mirror, where they collide with the mirrored targets. As these reflections use the exact same technique as their counterpart — regardless of its type — they counter the attack completely, while repelling them in the process. However, upon impact, the reflections disperse into water. Drowning water blob~(Hozuki only jutsu) After liquefying a portion of their body, the Hozuki manipulates the resulting water to surround his targets head, preventing them from breathing in order to either: render the victim unconscious or ultimately kill them, if the suffocation is sustained. Steaming Danger Tyranny~( Hozuki only jutsu) Firstly, the user creates a clone — which resembles a chibi version of themselves — made from the oil and water in their body. The water in the clone is surrounded by a thin layer of oil and due to this structure, the clones temperature can easily be altered from cold to hot and vice-versa. When it exerts itself, the outer layer of oil heats up and evaporates the water inside. As the internal pressure builds, the clone expands until it violently explodes and the water vapor is released. This vapor then cools down as it rises and as a result, turns into hail that cools the clone, causing it to shrink to its original size and start the entire process again.Despite its constantly increasing size, the clone itself remains very fast throughout the technique, enough to elude high-speed movement also allows it to heat up very quickly and to more easily inflict damage using an axe-like liquid blade that it is able to form on its arm. However, using this powerful technique leaves the user in a severely weakened and vulnerable state. Water balloon Technique~( Hozuki only jutsu) After using the Hydro-frication Technique to form a pool of water at their feet, the user then produces bubbles which float upwards from the ground. These are then launched at targets with such speed and force that they can cause great blunt-force trauma. Water gun Technique~( Hozuki only jutsu) The user mimics a gun with their hand and, through the Hydro-frication Technique, compresses an amount of water in their index finger, firing a drop with tremendous force and speed similar to a shot. Water prison jutsu~(A-rank) This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This jutsu requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Despite the fact that the prison is made up entirely out of water, it is stronger than steel .Once trapped the target is unable to move while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself. Water release: Black rain~(A-rank) This jutsu creates a flammable black mist that forms a small cloud. The user can then move the cloud above their target and disperse it, covering the target in flammable oil. This jutsu can be used to burn down a boat, after it is lit with fire. Water style: syrup Trap~(D-rank) The user spits out high-viscosity, chakra infused water, aimed at a surface of wide scope. This is a stream of sticky liquid which can be used to form an adhesive trap that can inhibit a person's mobility. One can effectively reduce their enemy's area of activity with this technique, and has the effect of being able to take complete control over the battlefield. The normal scope of this technique is normally just a few meters, but if prepared, it is also possible to make an entire pond of starch syrup. Being caught in the technique can be avoided by channeling chakra to one's feet allowing one to walk upon it uninhibited, beforehand. Element Two Katon: Fire release: Misty flames dance~( D-rank) After performing the necessary hand seals, the user is able to create and blow a flammable gas from their lungs. Once it comes in contact with fire or sparks, the gas ignites into a large fireball. Fire release: Burning ash~(B-rank) The user exhales a stream of chakra infused gun-powder ash from their mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, the user can ignite it with a flint placed on their teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy. However, this technique requires keen senses to read the air currents, the insight to read the movements of the enemy, the tactical experience to not also enfold one's allies in the flames, and careful attention for the timing of the ignition. Paper Bomb Jutsu~(C-rank) The user places their hand on the ground and releases a large number of paper bombs, which stream to the target and wrap themselves around their target. Once in place, the tags explode, heavily damaging the targets legs. Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field~(B-rank) The user stomps the ground with their foot, creating a crack that goes under the enemy. They then sends fire into the crack, boiling the earth below the enemy and finishes by clapping their hands together, creating a large and fiery explosion where the enemy is. Fire release: Great fire destruction~(A-rank) A technique where chakra kneaded inside the user's body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames. If used upon dense, combustible terrain such as a forest, the confined area can greatly increase the possibility of the targets incineration. Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation~(A-rank) A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a massive wall of intense flames, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain, with it requiring the combined efforts of several Water Release users in order to extinguish the flames. Weapon of choice He tends to stick with his two katana;having aqcuired skill with them over the years. He makes use of sword techniques such as Iaido ( sword drawing technique.) Setsudan Wani Yashi: Severing Crocodile Palm : a taijutsu style only used by Tatsumaki. Jutsu Levels Tools Various tags( Explosive, binding, blinding, etc.) Kunai various length of wire solider pills first aid-kits flashbangs scrolls Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Konbijutsu:( Combination jutsu) Water/ Fire: Encroaching melting wall~(B-rank) The user combines equal parts water and fire jutsu to re-create the effects of “Steam” release. The vapor being expelled can cover a vast area, consisting of water vapor heated to deadly temperatures can burn the flesh, melt softer tissue. Water/ Fire/ bubble: Humid Hell pit~(A-rank) After creating a large bubble the user continously expels a mist of hot mist. Which in turn fills the Bubble unable to escape the stone like membrane of the bubble. Aside from the caster those trapped inside find cooling the body to be difficult as dehydration sets in rapidly. Water/ fire: Insanity sphere~(B-rank) The user creates a sphere of water ranging in size; depending on the amount of chakra used. By applying heat they recreate a method of boiling the water; normally performed with purified water. The water rises in temperature until boil, which in this case is non-existent. If high enough temperatures are reached the water can roast soft tissues organs from the inside, killing the impacted target. Soap Bubble Ninjutsu:(Sub-branch of water release) Acid Permeation~ The user blows acid bubbles at the opponent that can burn the opponent when popped. Blinding Bubble~ The user blows bubbles, surrounding the opponent's face with them. Once popped, the bubbles creates a puff of red powder that momentarily blinds the opponent. Bubble clone~ The user creates a clone of themselves by using his Soap Bubble Ninjutsu . When hit, the clone pops like a bubble. Can be used with various effects. Bubble dome~ The user uses his Soap Bubble Ninjutsu to create a dome around themselves and their allies. This dome is shown to be strong enough to resist large explosions. Drowning Bubble Technique~ The user blows dozens upon dozens of soap bubbles that vary in size . If the technique is used successfully, their enemies' heads will be trapped in one of the bubbles and they will be subsequently drown surprisingly fast. Explosive Bubbles~ After the user blows dozens of bubbles they make their way towards opponents. Upon popping they create bright yellow and white flashes along with variously strong explosions that knock back the enemy and everything nearby. The explosions also produce a large amount of smoke, which can be used to obstruct the opponent's vision. Allies/Enemies Any enemy of Kumogakure. No personal enemies as of yet. Background Information He had always found comfort with the sensation of altering the form of his body; hell being born into the Hozuki clan one would have to be. Unsure how the other clansmen handled the awakening of the clan’s ability he only could recall his first experience. The feeling of one’s body being reduced to viscous state was not a pleasant one to wake up to. A wave of panic would have washed over him; such a silly reaction as he knew the ability was likely blossom in him at some point. Still at the age of five nonetheless the development of his Kekkei Genkai made life at the academy seem rougher. Of course the kid who at random times fell into a talking puddle became the target of his classmate’s jeers. With that said he knew he could return home to the comfort of his parents; his father an active jounin at the time while his mother had recently been denied her first attempt to climb in rank. Those days had always been odd around the house. The family lived in a decently sized estate somewhere in the suburban area of Kumogakure; in those days his mother constantly talked about opening her own business. Though at this time in place she knew she just didn’t have the time, or the drive to do so. It wouldn’t have been until later in life had she actually gone through with it; at that time she had failed to reach Jounin two more times while her son had become chunin so easily. Internally she felt some jealous about it but at the same time felt immensely proud of him. In time he would go on to become a Jounin a step in life his mother felt some bitterness about, but not so much that she would treat him any differently. Now he lived his life as one of Kumogakure Jounin ready to defend his home and country against any outside forces who dared to threaten it.